


Wanted

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Chris Argent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is all alone in Paris and he longs more than ever to be wanted by someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Teen Wolf Bingo Card

Isaac was walking through Paris. He was surrounded by buildings, older than his parents and grandparents. He was surrounded by people, speaking a language he didn’t really understand. But despite the people and despite the buildings, he still felt alone and lost. 

A lot of people would give all their money to live here. They would probably visit all the musea, would enjoy the art and the sculptures. They would buy a cute little house and they would stroll down those streets to enjoy the music and the food.

For Isaac there wasn’t much to enjoy now Chris was in Beacon Hills and he had to stay here. Isaac had asked Chris a thousand times if he couldn’t come along. He had called Chris every day to beg for a plane ticket that would bring him to his friends, but no matter how often he asked and no matter how much he begged, Chris never gave in. 

Chris probably meant well. He had murmured something about not wanting to lose another person he cared about. He had whispered something about wanting to keep Isaac safe. He had said something about his family taking care of the young werewolf. 

Isaac would be the first to tell everyone that he loved Chris. Even though Chris was not his real father, he had started to see him like it. Not just because he had wished that someone like Chris had been his real father, but also because it was easier to call Chris father when he was talking to others.

And maybe also because Chris had sort of started to call himself Isaac’s father. 

The first time Chris had called Isaac his son, Isaac had not stopped smiling for two days. 

Secretly it had been everything Isaac had ever wanted. 

Not that his real father had not been like that once. Years ago, even that long ago that Isaac could barely remember it, Isaac’s father had been a strict but caring parent. 

But that had all changed when his mother had died. It was as if all the kindness, all the warmth and all the love had disappeared with half his father’s heart. It was as if everything that had made Isaac’s father human, had been buried under the ground in his mother’s grave.

Ever since his mother had died, Isaac had felt lonely. Sometimes literally, when his father had locked him up in a freezer. Mostly figurative, because he couldn’t talk with anyone about anything he was feeling or going through.

Isaac had hoped that if he would go to Paris with Chris, he would feel less lonely. But he didn’t. 

Because Chris had gone back to Beacon Hills and had left Isaac behind. 

Once again Isaac had been left behind, once again Isaac had the feeling that people simply didn’t like him, couldn’t like. While all he wished for was to be wanted. For once in his life he wanted to be wanted. That wanted that he wouldn’t be left behind. That wanted that the other wouldn’t even want to leaven him behind.


End file.
